


Paean Of Hallownest

by mira_blue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_blue/pseuds/mira_blue
Summary: Every soul carries a story. A tale. A poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Paean Of Hallownest

all you loved, taken from you  
and now alone, you're turning blue  
waiting for someone to come through 

always on the search for something great  
to the edge you walked and met your fate  
a final thought with a heavy weight 

a lone soul hidden away  
tearing apart any that stray  
foolishly into your way 

the most lowly of creatures  
yet the most powerful of dreamers  
you stole what wasn't yours, then came apart in pieces 

the joy falters and the glory fades  
and you found yourself in the waterways  
a noble guardian, for decades 

carving deeper into the world's heart  
lost yourself to its music and its shards  
with an awful cry, you had to depart 

spinner of shadows and nightmares  
a final battle, a song, an end  
an old ritual and new friends 

delusional, hopeful wretch  
a promise made, the glory met  
endless tales and precepts 

pale flowers lying on the grave  
of someone once loved, but now erased  
from the hearts and minds of those that betrayed 

you saw the world through rose coloured glasses  
until your world fell off its axis  
so you set off on your own passage 

bold and brave, yet fearful still  
roamed the world in search of thrill  
and found it in a final kill 

curious wanderer, devoted lovers  
kind trader, persevering adventurers  
two hearts with a home in each other 

selfless advisor, still and calm  
forever there to greet who come  
no matter where they arrive from 

with pale flowers, you came from faraway lands  
with growing love, you put your heart in her hands  
but from the start, your love was damned 

safe and sound in your corner  
you smirk and laugh at their horror  
satisfied in the midst of slaughter 

seeker of power, seeker of gods  
attempt to ascend against all odds  
till the darkness takes over, and your glory falls 

summoner of shade  
to a broken world you will wake  
and find yourself providing aid 

carrier of duty, last of your kind  
you've seen it all through the passing of time  
yet still you carry hope in your heart and mind 

you've slipped a thousand souls  
out into this world  
but you remain hungry and alone 

collector of relics and secrets  
trying to discover the cause of this grievance  
spending your nights sleepless 

queen of a mind united  
growing larger and blighted  
but you were never frightened 

the three of you stand tall  
and your village did not fall  
but the broken throne stands out against it all 

in the deepest corners of this place  
you keep your mask on to hide your true face  
and do the same to all who reach your space 

in your mind's eye, you aimed for perfection  
yet once achieved, you felt dejection  
and asked for an end to your affliction 

brother, brother, and brother  
all fell apart from each other  
but when push comes to shove, you fight together 

charmer, seller, and blessing-giver  
despite it all, you never grew bitter  
your laughter loud and your kiss quicker 

you may have laid your weapon down  
but your care for them was never bound  
so you hope they're happy with what they've found 

in your quest to fix it all with pride  
thousands of innocents died  
and still you insisted your crimes were justified 

you were found shattered in the west  
yet even in death you were not allowed to rest  
forced to fight, forced to infest 

teller, you intended to make amends  
a helping hand, you were willing to lend  
with a last sigh, you said to forget 

warrior, you've travelled far  
forgotten your home and who you are  
two lifetimes you've lived, and both end at the shore 

protector, born to burden  
the result of a bargain  
the sorrow has made you harden 

watcher, silent and compliant  
for your king, you dreamed in the highest  
point of the city that is crying 

teacher, clever and wise  
you knew there was no other choice  
so you accepted your role but you did not rejoice 

beast, strong and proud  
beloved of your people, you were never decrowned  
and the love of the child you did this for never wore out 

queen, you've taken root in your safe haven  
because facing the guilt might make you cave in  
so you stay, awaiting 

king, father of a thousand corpses  
could anyone fathom your losses?  
at the end, your palace became your coffin 

light, heart of sickness, forgotten and furious  
was the harm worth it, was your cause victorious?  
to darkness you fell, from your memorial 

vessel, chosen one, lamb to the slaughter  
the love you craved was your poisoned water  
now you cry blood, you cry for your father 

the darkness rising  
the void united  
the knight arriving

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't what people usually want to read, but i thought this was worth sharing. if you're interested in finding out which stanza belongs to which character, they are, in order:
> 
> 1) Grubfather  
> 2) Tiso  
> 3) The Hunter  
> 4) False Knight  
> 5) Ogrim  
> 6) Myla  
> 7) Grimm  
> 8) Zote  
> 9) Traitor Lord's Daughter  
> 10) Bretta  
> 11) Cloth  
> 12) Cornifer & Iselda  
> 13) Elderbug  
> 14) Ze'mer  
> 15) Eternal Emilitia  
> 16) Godseeker  
> 17) Jiji  
> 18) The Last Stag  
> 19) Midwife  
> 20) Lemm  
> 21) Vespa  
> 22) Mantis Lords  
> 23) Maskmaker  
> 24) Nailsmith  
> 25) Nailmasters  
> 26) Salubra  
> 27) Sly  
> 28) Soul Master  
> 29) Broken Vessel  
> 30) Seer  
> 31) Quirrel  
> 32) Hornet  
> 33) Lurien  
> 34) Monomon  
> 35) Herrah  
> 36) White Lady  
> 37) Pale King  
> 38) Radiance  
> 39) Pure Vessel  
> 40) Ghost
> 
> [i did not do the dream bosses, as is obvious]


End file.
